Merrick
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson |name = Merrick |nicknames = * Sleepy Crane |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty * Blue Mountain Quarry ** Luke ** Owen * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Paxton |vehicle = Crane |type = Rolling crane |fuel_type = Petrol |configuration = 4w |wheels = 4 |railway = Skarloey Railway |company = Blue Mountain Quarry |owner(s) = Mr. Percival }} Merrick is a rail-based travelling gantry crane, who is stationed at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' In Blue Mountain Mystery, when Blondin Bridge was unsafe, Merrick warned the engines that Rheneas was coming down from the upper terrace and would have to cross the bridge with loaded trucks. When Thomas asked him if he had seen a little green engine, he quickly answered that he had not. Later, he congratulated Luke for saving Thomas. In the seventeenth series, Luke tried to get him, Owen and the other engines at the quarry to be quiet in order to not frighten Luke's deer, but Merrick told him that there was no way they could do their jobs properly if they were trying to be quiet. Personality Merrick is a sleepy gantry crane who works at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When there is no work to do, he is usually found snoring away, which can sometimes be heard loudly around the quarry, often to the amusement of the engines and workmen. But as soon as there is work to be done, Merrick is cheerily bustling about, wide awake once again and working hard, ready to swing his hook into action to load an engine's trucks with blocks of slate so that they can head over the Blondin Bridge to the cutting sheds. When he is awake, he is attentive, merry and will often wish the engines a good morning... Regardless of how they feel in the morning. Technical Details Basis Merrick's basis is currently unknown. Livery Merrick is painted vermilion with yellow and gold accents. He has gold nameplates on both sides of his cab. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 17' - Luke's New Friend and Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Samson at Your Service * 'Series 20' - The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 22' - The Case of the Puzzling Parts * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway }} |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2012 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649) * 2014 - Harvey the Crane Engine and Edward the Helpful Engine Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson * Óscar Bonfiglio * Tomohiro Tsuboi * Achim Buch * Jürgen Uter * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse * Christoffer Staib * Leopoldo Ballesteros * Jukka Voutilainen Trivia * Merrick was to be included in graphic form in the Take-n-Play set Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel but he was removed for unknown reasons. * Merrick's face was later reused and modified for Carter in Big World! Big Adventures!. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play es:Merrick he:מריק ja:メリック ru:Меррик pl:Marek Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Cranes Category:4w Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Broad gauge Category:Quarry Branch Line